Sweet Love Story CHANBAEK BAEKYEOL
by LareinnaSitha
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu Yeollie.." Apa lagi yang bisa Baekhyun katakan selain kata-kata cinta untuk Chanyeol? "Aku lebih mencintaimu Baekkie.." Bisik Chanyeol lembut sembari mengusap-usap lembut rambut Baekhyun.


Tittle : Sweet Love Story  
Author : Lareinna_Sitha  
Main Cast : BAEKYEOL / CHANBAEK  
Genre : Sweet Romance  
Rate : T +

Warning! Seperti biasa, **Ini FF YAOI! BOY X BOY!**  
Don't like? Don't Read and Just Get out! 

***Happy Reading***

"Baekkie-Ah, bagaimana keadaanmu eum?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang kini sedang terbaring lemah diatas tempat tidurnya. Benar. Sudah 3 hari ini Baekhyun terbaring sakit diatas tempat tidurnya. Beruntunglah sang manager memberi kabar bahwa EXO-K diberi istirahat selama 1 minggu. Kai, Sehun, D.O Dan Suho pulang ke rumah mereka masing-masih sementara Chanyeol lebih memilih menemani Namjachingunya yang sedang sakit di dorm.  
"Eeeuugghh.." Raung Baekhyun tidak jelas ditelingga Chanyeol. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan Iba. Ke dua mata Baekhyun terus menerus terpejam. Terkadang mengeluarkan butiran air dari sudut matanya. Hidungnya kecilnya memerah. Wajahnya pucat dan suhu tubuhnya sangat panas. Chanyeol meletakkan punggung telapak tanganya di kening Baekhyun dan menariknya kembali.  
"Panasnya belum juga reda.." Gumamnya sedih. Dilihatnya Baekhyun yang mulai bergerak tak nyaman di balik selimut tebal miliknya.  
"Eughh.. Ha..u..s.." Lirih Baekhyun sembari membuka sedikit ke dua matanya. Menatap lemah seorang pria bertubuh besar yang duduk di sampingnya.  
"N-ne, tunggu sebentar Baekkie-ah.." Chanyeol segera berlari menuju dapur. Mengambilkan segelas air putih untuk Baekhyun kemudian kembali ke dalam kamarnya.  
"Ini. Ayo kubantu.." Susah payah Chanyeol membantu menyandarkan tubuh Baekhyun pada kepala ranjang karna tubuh Baekhyun terlampau lemas saat ini. Dengan sigap ia mengambil gelas berisi air yang ada di meja nakas kemudian membantu Baekhyun untuk meminumnya.  
"Segar Yeollie.." Ujar Baekhyun pelan dan parau. Baekhyun merasa sedikit lega saat air itu telah berhasil melewati kerongkonganya yang terasa kering serta panas.  
"Ye-yeollie, maafkan aku.."  
"Eugh? Maaf untuk apa Baekkie?" Chanyeol yang semula sibuk dengan gelas Baekhyun yang sudah habis segera kembali duduk di samping Baekhyun. 1 tanganya menyibakkan poni Baekhyun agar ia bisa melihat wajah cantik Baekhyun. Meskipun Baekhyun adalah seorang pria, dia selalu terlihat cantik dimata Chanyeol.  
"Karna kau harus menjagaku, kau tidak bisa pulang ke rumah seperti member yang lain.." Chanyeol tersenyum hangat mendengar penuturan Baekhyun. Dikecupnya singkat kening Baekhyun yang penuh dengan bulir keringat sekarang.  
"Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan namjachinguku sakit disini sendiri? Lagipula ibuku sendiri yang memintaku menjagamu Baekkie. Dia terlalu khawatir padamu.."  
"Benarkah?" Ke 2 manik hitam itu menatap polos ke 2 manik hitam Chanyeol yang menatapnya ramah.  
"Benar. Sekarang kau harus istirahat. Kau harus cepat sembuh Baekkie-ah.. Aku sangat tersiksa melihatmu seperti ini.."  
"Tidak Yeol. Aku bosan hanya berbaring diatas sini.." Rengek Baekhyun membuat pria jakung dihadapanya menjadi gemas.  
"Lalu?"  
"Aku ingin berbaring diatas sini.." Baekhyun tersenyum 'nakal' sembari memainkah 1 jari telunjuknya di dada bidang Chanyeol dan berhenti di 'milik' Chanyeol.  
"Eerr.. Jangan mengodaku Baek, kau kan sedang sakit." Ucap Chanyeol kesal karna terpaksa harus menahan diri agar tak memakan Baekhyun yang sedang sakit saat itu.  
"Hihihi.. kau lucu sekali Yeol.."  
Chu!  
Baekhyun tersenyum senang setelah mengecup singkat pipi Chanyeol. Namun Ekspresi cerianya seketika berubah menjadi muram. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam-dalam bahkan ia mengeser tubuhnya sedikit menjauhi Chanyeol.  
Chanyeol yang melihat hal itu hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan binggung.  
"Ada apa Baekkie-ah?"  
"Ja-jangan dekati aku Yeol, aku bau.. seharian ini aku belum -mandi." Ucap pria itu lemah dan hanya dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman oleh Chanyeol. Chanyeol mengulurkan 1 tanganya untuk merengkuh pundak Baekhyun agar lebih mendekat dengan tubuhnya.  
"Tak apa Baek, aku tidak terganggu. Jangan jauh-jauh agar aku bisa memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Tetaplah disampingku."  
"Me-meskipun aku bau? Kau itu flu ya? Atau hidungmu tersumbat?" Tanya Baekhyun heran karna Chanyeol sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan bau tubuhnya yang-eugh. Chanyeol justru menengelamkan wajahnya di curuk leher Baekhyun untuk menyesap bau tubuh Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu memejamkan ke 2 mata cantiknya saat hidung mancung Chanyeol menyentuh curuk lehernya dan mengisap bau tubuhnya dalam-dalam. Ada rasa damai menyelimuti perasaanya saat Chanyeol melakukanya. Cukup lamat juga Chanyeol melakukanya hingga akhirnya pria tampan itu mengangkat kepalanya dan sontak membuat ke 2 mata cantik Baekhyun kembali terbuka dan kini tengah menatap sayu ke 2 mata namjachingunya.  
"Lihat, apa aku terlihat terganggu dengan bau tubuhmu?" Baekhyun terdiam dengan ke 2 mata yang masih setia menatap ke 2 mata Chanyeol. Ada rasa bahagia, nyaman senang sekaligus terharu atas perlakuan Chanyeol yang menurutnya sangat manis. Betapa bersyukurnya Baekhyun memiliki kekasih seperti Chanyeol. Pria yang nyaris sempurna tanpa cela sedikitpun dimata Baekhyun. Kali ini Baekhyun tak bisa lagi mengatakan perasaan cintanya secara gamblang seperti biasanya. Biasanya Baekhyun akan berkata dengan histerisnya bahwa dia mencintai Chanyeol dan tak jarang membuat member lain bosan dengan tingkah lakunya namun kali ini dia hanya menangis sejadi-jadinya di pelukan Chanyeol. Air matanya tumpah begitu saja membasahi kaos berwarna putih yang Chanyeol kenakan.  
"Hey, kenapa menangis Baekkie-ah?" Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mengusap-usapkan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol layaknya seekor anak anjing.  
"Ssstt.. tenanglah.." Bisik Chanyeol lembut sembari mengusap lembut surai coklat Baekhyun. 1 tanganya yang lain membenahi selimut Baekhyun yang sempat berantakan dan menutupkanya pada kaki mereka berdua. Lambat laun isakan Baekhyun mulai tak terdengar lagi. Rupanya Chanyeol berhasil menenangkan Baekhyun. Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Chanyeol selalu bisa membuat Baekhyun merasa tenang.  
"Ada apa? Mengapa kau menangis Baekkie-ah?"  
Baekhyun mengeleng lemah dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol seakan mengerti dan memutuskan untuk tidak lagi bertanya pada Baekhyun. Ia membiarkan Baekhyun tertidur dalam pelukanya.

Pagi telah tiba. Seorang pria berwajah manis tampak mengeliat tak nyaman diatas tempat tidurnya ketika sinar sang mentari masuk melalui celah tirai jendelanya dan menganggu tidur nyenyaknya. Terlebih lagi indra penciumanya mulai bekerja mencium baru harum masakan yang entah berasal dari mana dan sukses membuat perut kecilnya berbunyi.  
"Ternyata aku lapar.." Gumamnya kecil. Pria berwajah manis bernama Baekhyun itu segera menyibakkan selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya kemudian berjalan pelan ke luar dari kamarnya menuju dapur meskipun dengan langkah yang terseret-seret. Belum lagi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut pagi ini. Terpaksa dia harus berjalan dengan bertumpu 1 tangan pada benda-benda di dekatnya agar tubuhnya tidak terhuyung jatuh.  
"Yeollie?" Pandangan matanya yang sebenarnya sedikit kabur sukses menemukan sosok Chanyeol tengah berdiri membelakanginya. Chanyeol yang merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun segera menghampiri pria mungil yang sekarang sedang berdiri dengan 1 tangan memegangi kepala dan 1 tangan lagi bertumpu pada dinding dapur. Wajahnya tak jauh lebih baik dari kemarin. Malah semakin memucat.  
"Baekkie, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyunya.  
"A-aku lapar yeol.." Jawaban polos Baekhyun itu sukses membuat Chanyeol terkikik kecil. Pria itu membantu Baekhyun duduk di depan meja makan kemudian mengambilkan bubur yang Chanyeol buat tadi untuk Baekhyun.  
"Ini.." Baekhyun hanya menatap bubur yang ada di hadapanya tanpa menyentuhnya.  
"Darimana kau belajar membuat ini Yeol?" Tanyanya kemudian. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum memamerkan gigi-giginya pada Baekhyun sembari berkata dengan bangga.  
"Kau tidak tau? Namjachingumu ini kan pintar sekali memasak." Jawaban Chanyeol tadi sukses membuat senyum Baekhyun yang akhir-akhir ini memudar kembali mengembang. Senyum yang mampu meruntuhkan segala duka di hati Chanyeol. Senyum yang sangat Chanyeol rindukan.  
"Cantik.." Gumam Chanyeol membuat seluruh wajah Baekhyun merona merah bahkan hingga ke telingga pemuda itu. Chanyeol selalu pandai membuat Baekhyun tersipu karna ulah atau sekedar ucapan pemuda jakung itu.  
"Jangan memandangiku seperti itu Yeol atau kau ingin bubur ini berada tepat di wajahmu itu eoh?" Mendengar ancaman yang Baekhyun berikan padanya membuat Chanyeol semakin keranjingan mengerjai Pria manis itu.  
"Kalau begitu aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati." Chanyeol berkata diakhiri dengan kedipan genit pada sebelah matanya.  
"Ya Yeollie!" Pria mungil itu mempoutkan bibirnya lucu dan..  
Chu!  
Dengan segera Chanyeol menyambar bibir yang menurutnya sangaaaat manis itu. Sementara Baekhyun hanya melongo menatap namjachingunya yang kini tersenyum manis di hadapanya.  
"Morning Kiss Baekkie." Kata-kata Chanyeol barusan berhasil membuat Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.  
"Yak! Yeollie! Kau mencuri ciuman pagi dariku eoh?!" Pekik Baekhyun histeris dengan tubuh yang berdiri tegak dihadapan Chanyeol.  
"Ba-baek.. Calm down, kau kan belum sembuh betul.." Ujar Chanyeol khawatir dengan keadaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol segera bangkit dari duduknya dan membantu Baekhyun kembali duduk pada tempatnya.  
"Pabo.." Umpat Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol kembali terkikik dibuatnya.  
"Baek lihat, buburmu bisa dingin kalau kau tidak segera memakanya."  
"Bagaimana bisa aku makan kalau mengangguku terus Yeol!" Baekhyun melipat ke 2 tanganya di depan dadanya sambil memasang tampang merah pada pemuda di hadapanya.  
"Sekarang, suapi aku Yeol."  
"A-aniya! Makan saja sendiri."  
"Yeol!"  
"Baiklah baiklah." Baekhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat Chanyeol mengambil alih sendok bubur Baekhyun kemudian menyuapkanya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun sedikit demi sedikit.  
Namun baru saja 5 sendok bubur masuk ke dalam mulut Baekhyun, Baekhyun segera menghentikan pergerakan tangan Chanyeol yang masih sibuk menyuapinya.  
"Kenyang.."  
"Mwo? Ini beru 5 sendok bubur Baek, Ayolah. 5 sendok lagi ne?" Baekhyun mengeleng lucu layaknya seorang anak kecil berusia 5 th.  
"Hhh~ Baiklah, sekarang minum obatmu Baek." Chanyeol berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun menuju sudut ruangan dimana ada kulkas dan obat-obatan yang harus Baekhyun konsumsi berada di atasnya. Chanyeol mengambil beberapa obat disana lalu kembali menghampiri Baekhyun yang masih duduk dengan tenang di balik meja makanya. Sesaat setelah Chanyeol mendudukan tubuhnya di hadapan Baekhyun, Baekhyun malah menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat dengan ke 2 telapak tanganya. Kepalanya mengeleng cepat ke kiri dan ke kanan. Chanyeol hanya memutar matanya malas.  
"Ayolah Baek.." Baekhyun tetap mengelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan.  
"Baek.."  
"Tidak." Baekhyun kembali menutup mulutnya setelah mengucapkan kata 'tidak'.  
"Ayolah, kau tidak ingin sembuh?"  
Baekhyun terdiam. Perlahan –lahan ke dua telapak tanganya mulai terbuka.  
"Aku bosan Yeollie. Mereka terlalu banyak.."  
"Ayolah Baek, aku ingin kau sembuh.." Akhirnya Baekhyun mengalah. Dia meminum 1 per 1 obat itu hingga habis.  
"Nah, sekarang kita kembali ke kamar. Udara diluar terlalu dingin untukmu.." Kali ini Baekhyun menuruti perintah Chanyeol. Chanyeol memapah tubuhnya ke dalam kamar. Membantunya bersandar pada kepala ranjang serta menyelimuti kaki kecilnya.  
"Berhentilah memperlakukanku seperti orang lumpuh Yeol. Aku tidak ingin selalu bergantung padamu." Baekhyun berucap kesal karna Chanyeol selalu memberinya perhatian yang sangat berlebihan. Chanyeol mendekapnya semalaman suntuk bahkan terkadang Chanyeol tidak tidur hanya karna ingin memastikan Baekhyun tetap hangat. Dia terbangun di malam hari saat dirasanya Baekhyun membutuhkan segelas air atau mengantar Baekhyun ke kamar kecil saat Baekhyun ingin buang air kecil. Tak jarang Chanyeol juga terbangun di malam hari untuk mengompres kening Baekhyun saat suhu tubuh Baekhyun tiba-tiba meninggi. Chanyeol juga pergi ke apotik seorang diri mengunakan sebuah payung disaat hujan lebat menguyur kota Seoul untuk membelikan Baekhyun obat-obatan yang harus dikonsumsi oleh Baekhyun. Memang jarak apotik dan Dorm mereka tidak terlalu jauh namun itu sukses membuat Chanyeol bersin-bersin di pagi harinya. Akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol juga bangun lebih pagi dari Baekhyun untuk membuatkan Baekhyun beraneka macam bubur yang berbeda di setiap harinya. Chanyeol selalu tidur larut malam bahkan dini hari dan terbangun pagi-pagi buta dan itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit khawatir dengan kondisi kesehatan Chanyeol.  
"Tak apa Baekkie, kau kan sedang sakit.."  
"Tapi Yeol, aku khawatir dengan..kesehatanmu." Baekhyun berkata dengan cukup berhati-hati agar Chanyeol tidak tersingung.  
"Lihat. Aku baik kan? Jangan pikirkan aku Baek. Pikirkanlah kesehatanmu.." Sunguh, Baekhyun ingin sekali menangis saat itu juga. Chanyeol begitu baik padanya meskipun Dia selalu memarahi Chanyeol untuk hal-hal yang sepele. Tak jarang juga dia bersikap egois pada Chanyeol. Seperti contohnya Suhu penghangat ruangan. Baekhyun selalu ingin tidur dalam keadaan hangat dan selalu menghidupkan penghangat ruangan. Chanyeol yang tak tahan dengan suhu udara yang panas akhirnya tidur dengan bertelanjang dada.  
"Yeol..aku.." Chanyeol menatap heran kea rah Baekhyun saat melihat bibir kecil itu bergetar hebat. Bahkan ke 2 mata Baekhyun mulai berkaca-kaca. Siap menumpahkan butiran-butiran air mata dari dalam sana. Namun Chanyeol tak ambil pusing. Dia segera merengkuh Baekhyun ke dalam pelukanya. Chanyeol bisa merasakan tubuh mungil dalam pelukanya bergetar hebat. Isakan-isakan kecil mulai lolos dari bibir mungil Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mendengarnya dengan jelas. Baekhyun menangis lagi. Sama seperti semalam.  
"Baek, tenanglah.."  
"Aku mencintaimu Yeollie.." Apa lagi yang bisa Baekhyun katakan selain kata-kata cinta untuk Chanyeol?  
"Aku lebih mencintaimu Baekkie.." Bisik Chanyeol lembut sembari mengusap-usap lembut rambut Baekhyun.

Jam dinding kamar Baekyeol menunjukkan tepat pukul 7 malam. Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan ke 2 matanya lucu. Dilihatnya Chanyeol yang masih tertidur pulas di sampingnya.  
'Setidaknya Chanyeol punya waktu untuk tidur lebih awal' Batinnya. Baekhyun segera bangkit berdiri dari tempat tidurnya. Tubuhnya terasa lebih segar sekarang. Kepalanya tak lagi berdenyut-denyut. Tubuhnya juga tak selemas tadi. Dia bisa berdiri dengan tegak sekarang. Dia berjalan mengendap-endap keluar dari kamarnya menuju balkon Dorm. Udara dinginya malam menerpa tubuhnya begitu saja saat dia baru menjejakkan kakinya di balkon itu. Ke dua tangan mungilnya terlipat kemudian mengusap-usapnkanya pada sisi-sisi tanganya yang lain.  
"Dingin sekali malam ini.." Gumam Baekhyun. Rambut kecoklatan Baekhyun mulai bergerak seirama dengan angin yang menerpa kulit putihnya. Baekhyun mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Ia bisa melihat banyaknya lampu berkelap-kelip dari atas sini. Sunguh pemandangan yang menyegarkan mata.  
"Ya. Berani sekali kau berada di luar saat udara dingin seperti ini?" Sebuah suara berhasil menginterupsi kegiatanya mengamati kota Seoul dari atas balkon.  
Greb!  
Chanyeol melingkarkan sebuah selimut tebal pada tubuh Baekhyun serta memeluknya erat. Chanyeol juga menumpukan dagunya pada pundak Baekhyun serta memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan.  
"Kenapa kau keluar? Kau kan sedang sa-"  
"Aku bosan Yeol. Lagipula lihat.. pemandanganya sangat indah." Ucapnya riang. Tangan-tangan mungilnya mulai mengusap lembut tangan Chanyeol yang melingkar pada pinggangnya.  
"Tapi sakitmu bisa kambuh Baek, lagipula diluar sangat dingin.." Baekhyun membalikkan tubuh mungilnya menghadap Chanyeol. Membuat selimut putih yang menutupi tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai. Ditatapnya lembut ke 2 mata jernih Chanyeol dalam-dalam. 1 tanganya menyentuh pipi kiri Chanyeol kemudian beralih pada tengkuk pemuda itu. Chanyeol yang mengerti maksut Baekhyun segera memiringkan kepalanya berlawanan dengan kepala Baekhyun kemudian menautkan bibirnya pada bibir Baekhyun. Melumatnya pelan dan seirama tanpa nafsu yang menguasai akal sehat mereka. Dunia sekan berhenti untuk sejenak hingga Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ciuman mereka sebelum Baekhyun kehabisan nafas.  
Lamat-lamat ditatapnya pria mungil yang berdiri dihadapanya yang tengah menatapnya sayu. Disibakanya poni kecoklatan Baekhyun agar dia bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah cantik Baekhyun. Dan benar saja. Baekhyun terlihat sangat cantik meskipun saat ini mereka hanya diterangi oleh sinar bulan.  
"Cantik.." Chanyeol kembali mengumamkan kata-kata yang sama. Enath berapa kali Chanyeol sudah mengucapkanya selama ini dan Baekhyun tak pernah bosan untuk mendengarnya begitupun dengan Chanyeol yang tak pernah bosan untuk mengucapkan kenyataan indah itu.  
"Kajja kita masuk. Diluar semakin dingin Baek.."  
"Shireo."  
"Eh? Sunguh, udaranya sangat dingin.."  
"Aku tau.."  
"Lalu?"  
"Aku ingin…." Baekhyun mengantung kata-katanya membuat Chanyeol keheranan. 1 jari telunjuknya mulai menyentuh leher jenjang Chanyeol kemudian turun, turun hingga pusar Chanyeol kemudian mengerakan telunjuknya dengan gerakan memutar. Chanyeol sedikit kegelian dibuatnya.  
"Tubuh ini yang menghangatkanku.." Lanjutnya manis. Sangat manis. Chanyeol menyungingkan senyumnya ke kiri.  
"As your wish baby.." Ucapnya sesaat sebelum kembali melumat bibir mungil Baekhyun dengan gerakan yang lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Bahkan mereka berjalan masuk tanpa melepaskan lumatan bibir mereka meningalkan selimut putih yang masih tergeletak diatas balkon.

FIN 


End file.
